New Generation
by Millennium Dragon
Summary: it's time for the children of the origenal pilots to fight. OZ has been reborn and its up to the new generation of pilots and the origenal pilots to stop them. rated for lange
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: ok I do NOT own Gundam Wing I will never own it. Ok done with diclaimer. AU storys Pilots kids this is my first story to please no really really bad flames I know it probably sucks. But hey oh well r&r. Thanks Kitty you got me writin. Go read her storys shes great!(in favorite author's thingie in profile)

New Generation

Sparks Peacecraft was defiantly not a normal girl.Maybe it was the fact she could punch threw a solid brick wall and not even know or the fact that she was the vice foreign Minster daughter.Sparks had beautiful dark brown hair and penetrating persuasion blue eyes.Sparks learned at an early age that she was not going to live a normal life. She was to act properly and lady like in pubic.But that was one thing she just didn't like to do.

*~*Peacecraft Mansion*~*

Sparks had just gotten back from a very boring charity dinner." ten o'clock" she whispered to no one. She quickly changed into a pair of tight black jeans,and a green cami. Sparks opened her door and looked down both hallways.Seeing that no one was awake she grabbed her jean jacket, put it on along with a pair of black fingerless gloves.she opened the window and jumped out.Landing gracefully on the ground.She pushed her motorcycle down past the front gate got on and rode off to one of her favorite night clubs.

Kitty Yuy was also an odd one. A little insane. Aside from the fact she was trained to be an assassin she acted pretty normal. She absolutely praised her father for being one of the Gundam pilots. SHe wore her black hair in a braid that same to he knees. She had beautiful silver eyes. 

~*Kitty's Room*~*

Kitty had just gotten threw with training.It was only 9:00 so her friend Sparks wouldn't be home yet so she took a nap.She woke up at about 5 after 10. She got dressed in a pair of black tights, a silver mini skirt with a slit,and a tight dark silver long sleeved shirt.She put on her black commando boots and grabbed her jacket and walked out the front door.

*~*Silver Rose*~*

Sparks was sitting at bar drinking a bottle of vodka when Kitty walked in. Kitty saw her and walked over "Hey Sparky." Sparks rolled her eyes. Kitty always called her that even though it got on her nerves a little. "Hey Kit." she called the bartender"white Russian" 

"So what are you too beautiful ladies doing in a shitty place like this."Kitty turned her head to look at the owner of a pair of blue violet eyes slightly covered by dark blue bangs."Hey Trio whats up?"Kitty asked of her friend."Oh nothing much the usual. you?"Sparks answered instead of Kitty" the usual getting drunk"

*~*Winner House*~*

Cleo Rebecca Winner, daughter of Quatre Raberba Winner and Dorothy Catalonia.She had her father's platium gold hair and blue eyes.her hair silghtly touched her shoulders.She was laying on her bed reading a book when her laptop stated to beep.She looked up from her book, and placed a book mark in. She brought her laptop to her bed and opened it up. An instant message window popped up. 

CircusClown: hey Cleo

ArabianPrincess: whats up Triton?

CircusClown: nothin u

ArabianPrincess: same

CircusClown: hey Cleo I wanted to know if you want to come with me to this nightclub called the silver rose

ArabianPrincess: a nightclub? I don't know

CircusClown: come it'll be fun

ArabianPrincess: I don't know Triton I don't think my father would approve

CircusClown: just tell him ur with me. 

ArabianPrincess: not that but the nightclub. 

CircusClown: don't tell 

ArabianPrincess: but that would be lying 

CircusClown: no

CircusClown: just avoiding the truth

ArabianPrincess: well ok I guess so

CircusClown: I'll pick you up in 15 min ok? 

ArabianPrincess: ok bye ^.^

CircusClown: bye 

Online Host: CircusClown has signed off. 

Cleo closed her laptop. She over to her closet and took out a long gold skirt with a slit up the side and a gold tube-top. She changed into them from her nightgown. She looked around her room for her shoes. Once she found them her put them on along with a dark gold mini jacket. She brushed her hair and went down stairs. "Hello Mother." Cleo said as she passed her mother. Dorothy looked at her daughter ready to object when Quatre came in with Triton. 

Triton looked a lot like his father Trowa. He had the same hair as him. One thing was very different about Triton was the fact her had two-eye colors. His right eye, witch was covered by hair was a blue violet, and his left eyes was dark green. Dorothy didn't say anything about Cleo's outfit when she saw who she was going out with. "Hello Triton good to see you again." Dorothy said. Cleo got off the couch and kissed her mother on the cheek as well as her father "Bye Mother, Father."

Cleo got into Triton's car and he drove them to the Silver Rose. Triton walked in with Cleo by his side."White wine and wiskey"Triton told the bartender when the got to the bar.

Li Chang.Li lived by honnor just like his father but Li let more things slip then his father. Li looked a youger version of his father Wufei.Same black hair and black eyes. Li walked into the Silver Rose after he finished training with his father.'I need a drink' he thought.

Kitty was drinking her White Russian when she saw Li."He's hot" she said looking at him make his way to the bar.Sparks and Trio both looked for who she ment. "Who?" Sparks asked."Right"Kitty pointed to Li, who was about 3 feet away."there.'' Sparks and Trio looked at him."He's not nothin to look at" Trio remark acting as if he was offend."Don't give me that bullshit I know your not offened. Sparky what do you think?" Sparks looked at Li then back Kitty "He ain't nothing special."

A few ex-Oz soldeirs walked in the bar.One shot a few shots in the air.They looked totally drunk."Ok anyone who fought with the gundam pilots or thought they should win stand up!!" one of them yelled.By now everyone was siting down someplace or other. Sparks, Kitty and Trio were the first to stand up.Fallowed by Li who was only off by half a second. Cleo and Triton stood after them.

"Figures it would be a couple of kids." The ex-oz offiers looked at each of them. "Ok then since you're on they're side." One of them said before punching Trio in the face. "Shit. You're gonna pay for that." With that said Trio kicked and punched the man. Sparks and Kitty were were fighting them as well. Kitty was shoting at them while Sparks the busy kicking and punching them. One of the men pushed kitty backward into Li's arms. "Um thanks." Kitty said nercously before going back to shooting. Li helped put by fighting also. 

One of them thew a punch at Cleo but she grabed his for-arm then the other and kicked him away. Triton began punching and fighting back as more arrived. "Kitty, Sparks we got to get out of here." Kitty and Sparks looked at the number of rapedly growing people. Tjhey exchanged a look before Kitty yelled to Li, Triton, and Cleo "Hey fallow us!" 

Sparks, Kitty, Trio, Li, Triton, and Cleo all ran out and got into their vehicles. "We can go to place." everyone followed Sparks back to the Peacecraft mansion. 

They all walked in thew the kitchen. Ech of them called their parents. The doorbell rang after about 20 minutes. Duo was the first to get there, fallowed by Heero, then Wufei, then Quatre and Trowa. Afer everyone got their Relena came down. "Hello Sparks." She said to her daughter. Sparks sighed a little knowing she was in a whole lot of trouble "Dammit." Heero saw Relena and just stared at her a 5 seconds before saying " Good to see you again Relena." Relena in turn smiled at him. "Ok we who are half of you?" Duo said finally, directing his question to the teenagers. Cleo stud up and bowed politly "Cleo Rebecca Winner." Trinton went next also standing "Triton Barton." "Li Chang." Li bowed respectfuly before sitting down. 

Trowa, Quetre and Wufei looked at the tree remaning. 

"Sparks Peacecraft."

"Kitty Yuy."

"Trio Maxwell."

Quatre couldn't help but look at Sparks. _She looks so much like Heero but nothing like Relena_ he thought. "Why were we called here?" Wufei asked. Li spoke up since he figured his father would most likely lesion to him "A group of ex-OZ soldiers showed up at the Silver Rose. They claimed that OZ had been reborn."

"This isn't good." Quatre said finally after a long pause. "Who's gonna fight them?" Hilde asked, not wanting to hear the answer she knew would come. "Us." Heero said. "You're gonna need help Dad." Kitty told him. " We could use a few of you Kitty Trio Li. But the rest of you have probely never trained." "Not really." Cleo and Triton both said. " Sparks hasn't" Relena said. "Ok we'll use Kitty, Trio, and Li." After Heero said that they heard a sound like a wall breaking. They turned to her a very mad Sparks with her arm up to about her shoulder in the wall. " Oh my God! Sparks you hand its gone!" Kitty said walking over to her best friend." "Sorry." Sparks pulling her arm from the wall. Heero looked emoionalless. _She did that without even thinking. And look at the damage she did. _"Ok we'll use Sparks too. Cleo Trion we're usuing you too." Trowa said knowing each of their strengths. 

*~*~*~*~

Ok I'm finnly done with that chapter please review I can take flames but really bad ones . this in my first fic to baer with me

Meilin "Twin Dragon" Chang


	2. Meeting The Gundams

****

Ch 2: Meeting The Gundams

14 people walked into an MS hanger. On one side of the hanger were the original pilots 5 gundams. On the other side were six new ones. 

Zechs and Noin were leaning against a wall when they all walked in. "Hi Uncle Zechs, hey Aunt Noin." Sparks greeted them. Relena always disapproved of Sparks calling her brother Milliardo, Zechs. "Well I see your all here lets check out the gundams." A very familiar voice spook. Duo looked over to the direction the voice came from and yelled

" Dr. J.?! YOU'RE ALIVE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!" 

"Clam down Duo we're very much alive." Dr.O said. 

"I wanna see my gundam!!" Kitty exclaimed jumping up and down. 

"Baka." Sparks mumbled. 

The new gundam that sat directly across from the Wing Zero was black with silver bat wings. The gundam across from the Deathscythe was black and with red flames hear and there and it had a double scythe. The across from the Sandrock was gold and silver. 

Across from Heavyarms was a green one. The gundam across from Shenlong looked exactly like the Shenlong except it was green gold and black. Across from the Epyion was a gundam that looked a lot like it except the colors were purple and silver. 

Kitty was jumping all the way to the first gundam. "THIS IS MINE RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT!?!?!?!?!?" Heero had to step back a bit from her screaming. "Yes this is yours."

Cleo walked to the third one. "Is this one mine Father?" Quatre looked at his daughter lovingly before answering, "Yes it is."

Trio walked the second one. "This is so mine." He said putting his hands behind his head.

Sparks walked to the last one ands smiled. "Mine." Was the one word she spoke. Triton walked to the forth one and Li the fifth one. 

They Li was walking back when he bumped into Kitty. Kitty studiedly became very red and ran away. "Ah." Was the only word he said before walking a little faster over to his father. 

A mouth went by and Kitty Sparks Trio and Li had mastered flying and fighting in their gundams perfectly. Cleo and Triton had master both things but were not as good as the other four. They had all become stronger and faster. They all started acting more and more like their parents. 

Kitty was always blushing around Li. In addition, Li was less talkative around her. 

Duo's suspicions grew a little more every day. Sparks was acting more and more like Heero. Sure before he had suspected her because she looked just like him. Same hair, same eyes. Relena always got a little quieter around Heero. Sure he knew Heero and Relena's relationship and become more physical before he broke up with her. 

__

Maybe I should tell him. He might understand. He has a daughter already and he loves her. Relena thought as she walked to Heero's room. Relena took in a deep breath before knocking on the door, " Ah... Heero... It's me... Relena." 

"Come in."

Relena took another deep breath before walking in. "Um... Heero I have something I need to tell you." Heero looked up from his laptop and shook his head, "I know. Sparks is my child isn't she?" Relena could only nod from her spot next to him on the bed, _How did he know?_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't understand and wouldn't want her."

Heero nodded. "How did you know?" Relena finally asked. 

"She doesn't look a thing like him." Relena knew whom he was talking about. Her ex-husband. "Plus she acted way to much like me." Heero acutely laughed slightly at this; so did Relena. "I'm sorry." "It's ok I understand."

Relena got up and walked toward the door when she heard "Relena." It was barely a murmur. Relena turned around and looked up. They were now only a few centimeters apart. _Shes so close_ Heero though as he leaned down. Their lipped almost touching. Relena lifted her head up higher. As his lips found hers. Heero slowly wrapped his arms around her slim waist; as she slide her arms up his chest to his neck. 

*~*~*~

Yay! I finnally got this chapter finsihed to tell you the turth I planed on making it longer but I kinda got blocked. Thanks again Kitty!

Meilin


	3. Read This. Importent

****

Hi. This only had 2 reviews. So I'm guessing that no one likes this. If I don't get at least two reviews I won't contine this.

If ff. Net is being stupid then you can reach me at MillenniumAngel9@aol.com

~bye~

~*Meilin*~


End file.
